Under the Raindrops
by Rhymos Ethereal
Summary: Hujan menjadi saksi bisu dua insan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. / Aomine x OC / Mind to review?


**Disclaimer: KnB bukan punya saya. **

**Pair: Aomine x OC (Hanako Sakamaki)**

**Selamat menikmati, ****_minna-san_****... *bows***

* * *

Entah dewa langit memang sedang marah atau apa, hari itu hujan mengguyur seantero kota Tokyo dengan deras. Bunyi gemuruh petir menggelegar di angkasa. Orang waras manapun tidak akan mau keluar dari rumah mereka, atau tempat manapun yang mereka singgahi sekarang.

Hal itu jugalah yang dipikirkan oleh seorang pemuda berkulit gelap di Touou Gakuen. Sebenarnya jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lebih dari sejam yang lalu, tetapi salahkan dirinya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidur dulu sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, dan ketika ia terbangun, ia menyadari bahwa hujan sudah turun dengan begitu deras, seakan-akan Yang Maha Kuasa di atas sana telah menumpahkan seember besar air ke bumi.

Begitu melihat bahwa hanya tinggal ia sendiri di sekolah itu, ia langsung merutuki langit yang masih setia menumpahkan air ke tanah. Seingatnya, pada saat ia tertidur tadi, sepertinya matahari masih menampakkan dirinya di langit! Bahkan Satsuki pun meninggalkannya sendiri!

Betapa inginnya Aomine menghancurkan gedung sekolah Touou saat itu.

"_What the f**k_! Kenapa aku ditinggal?!" begitulah isi makian Aomine ketika ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Satsuki untuknya.

_Dai-chan, karena langit sudah mendung, jadi aku pulang duluan ya! Besok kan, kita ujian, kalau keburu hujan nanti aku tidak bisa pulang dan belajar~_

_Oh ya, jangan khawatir Dai-chan! Aku sudah meninggalkan payung untukmu! Jadi kau tidak akan kehujanan! Sudah dulu ya, jaa ne~_

_-Momoi Satsuki-_

Hampir saja Aomine membanting _handphone_ yang tidak berdosa itu.

Apa cewek berambut pink itu tidak memikirkan dirinya?! Dia kan juga tidak sudi kehujanan! Dan dia juga mau belajar untuk ujian besok!

Sambil menggumamkan beberapa kosa kata 'suci' yang ia ketahui, ia menuruni anak tangga Touou Gakuen sambil membawa payung kecil itu.

"Sialan si Satsuki itu..." makinya pelan. Ketika jaraknya dengan pintu sekolahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi, matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu sekolahnya.

Seorang gadis. Perempuan itu berdiri sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, sebentar-sebentar ia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Tidak butuh otak yang jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa gadis ini tidak membawa payung, dan dengan sabar menunggu hingga hujan bisa berhenti. Namun melihat intensitas hujan itu... rasanya hujan itu baru akan berhenti besok pagi.

Aomine pun melakukan hal yang akan dilakukan pria normal manapun.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya pemuda _ganguro_ itu. Gadis itu menoleh, dan butuh waktu sesaat sebelum Aomine sadar bahwa ia mengenal gadis ini.

"Eh? Hana?"

Gadis itu terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Aomine, "Daiki-_san_? Kau belum pulang?"

"_E-Etto_... aku ketiduran tadi, jadi aku terlambat pulang," jawab Aomine sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Hanako hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku ikut ujian susulan dulu, jadi aku juga terlambat pulang," jelas Hanako.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?" tanya Aomine.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Daiki-_san_. Aku pasti sudah pulang sejak tadi kalau aku membawa payung," kata Hanako tertawa kecil, mata _ruby_nya melirik benda yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka di tangan Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, mau pulang bersama denganku?"

* * *

Tidak ada satupun di antara dua insan itu yang berbicara selama perjalanan pulang. Untunglah angin yang bertiup tidak sekencang sebelumnya, sehingga mereka berdua bisa pulang tanpa harus khawatir payung mereka akan tertiup angin.

Aomine sudah menawarkan Hanako untuk singgah di apartemennya sebentar, yang disetujui gadis itu, dengan syarat Aomine tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Tentu saja _ace_ tim basket Touou itu langsung menyanggupi syarat itu.

Ia sudah trauma dengan kejadian ketika gadis itu mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengannya, dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang lebam-lebam karena dihajar gadis itu. Alasannya? Bukannya mengerjakan tugas mereka, ia malah dengan santai membaca majalah _Mai-chan_ di depan gadis itu.

Sejak saat itu Aomine Daiki bersumpah tidak akan membaca majalah laknat itu lagi di depan gadis bernama Hanako Sakamaki.

Aomine kemudian memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya ini. Rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit bergelombang tergerai dengan lembut di punggungnya. Iris matanya yang berwarna merah itu tampak mencolok dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Dan...

"Daiki-_san_," panggil Hanako tiba-tiba, "kau yakin kau tidak akan kebasahan dengan posisi payung yang seperti ini?"

Aomine menyadari bahwa payungnya sudah condong ke arah Hanako, dan sebagian dari seragamnya sudah basah. Cepat-cepat dibetulkannya posisi payung itu.

"A-ah... _gomen_..." gumam Aomine malu.

Hanako menatap Aomine, "kenapa kau minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena kau memayungiku, kau jadi basah."

Aomine hanya mengangguk saja. Hanako merogoh tasnya, lalu menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan pada pria di sampingnya.

"Eh? Ini untuk apa?"

"Pakai ini untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu. Kalau kau masuk angin, nanti kau tidak bisa ikut ujian besok," jelas Hanako.

Aomine terdiam, tidak menyangka gadis di sebelahnya ini peduli dengan dirinya.

"_Thanks," _kata Aomine, sambil mengambil sapu tangan itu. Pria itu kemudian mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan itu besok.

Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"Kau yakin kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak kok. Sama sekali tidak," Hanako tersenyum, walaupun giginya terlihat jelas sedang bergemeletuk. Kedua tangannya yang awalnya tergantung di samping tubuhnya, kini terlipat di atas dadanya, mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

Aomine menatap gadis di sebelahnya ini dengan tatapan kasihan. Apartemennya masih cukup jauh dari sini, dan dengan kondisi Hanako sekarang... ia tidak yakin gadis ini tidak akan kena pneumonia.

Membulatkan tekadnya, Aomine merangkul gadis berambut cokelat itu. Tubuh mereka yang awalnya terpisah beberapa senti, kini menempel.

"Daiki-_san_..." Hanako memanggil nama Aomine dengan nada peringatan.

"Kau sebenarnya kedinginan kan?" tanya Aomine, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu."

Wajah Hanako sedikit memerah. Ia tidak menyangka pria arogan itu bisa menjadi _gentleman_ seperti ini.

"... baiklah..." kata Hanako, sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine.

Aomine tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya, dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hanako.

Seandainya saja ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua, mereka semua pasti mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

* * *

"...dan itulah kali pertama _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ menyadari bahwa kami berdua saling menyukai."

Aomine Reiji, anak lelaki berusia 5 tahun itu, ber-'uwwaahh' setelah mendengarkan cerita ayahnya. Matanya yang berwarna merah gelap tampak berbinar-binar.

"Lalu, lalu! Kapan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ menikah?!" tanya Reiji dengan antusias.

Hanako yang kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan panci penggorengan di tangannya. Bunyi berisik memenuhi seluruh rumah kecil itu.

"R-Reiji-_kun_! _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ tidak langsung menikah, nak..." kata Hanako dengan wajah memerah. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil panci yang terjatuh tadi, tetapi sebuah tangan berwarna _tan_ sudah terlebih dahulu memungut benda alumunium itu.

"Sebegitu kagetkah kau mendengar pertanyaan dari Reiji?" tanya Aomine. Ia menyeringai pada Hanako, sambil meletakkan panci itu di atas kompor.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu hanya mendengus melihat suaminya itu, walaupun mulutnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

Aomine kemudian kembali menoleh pada anaknya.

"_Tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ tidak langsung menikah, _sochi_... Kami berkencan terlebih dahulu, kemudian berpacaran, setelah itu baru kami menikah," jelas Aomine. Putranya hanya mengangguk-angguk saja sambil ber-'oohh'.

"Dan setelah kami menikah, kami melanjutkannya dengan 'membuat'mu..." kata Aomine sambil tersenyum mesum pada Hanako.

"Membuatku?" tanya Reiji, polos.

Sebuah sendok sup tiba-tiba menghantam puncak kepala Aomine.

"_ITTE_! Hana, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik pria bersurai biru tua itu sambil mengusap-usap benjolan yang terbentuk di kepalanya. Wanita pelaku 'kejahatan' itu hanya memandang datar Aomine.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Reiji-_kun_, hah?! Belum saatnya bagi dia untuk tahu akan hal itu!" bentak Hanako, urat sudah menonjol di keningnya. Matanya menatap suaminya dengan tatapan nyalang.

Aomine yang mengerti tatapan membunuh dari istrinya itu hanya bisa diam, masih sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit.

"_Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa maksudnya _tou-san_ waktu ia bilang kalian 'membuat'ku?" tanya Reiji lagi.

"Ah... jadi begini-"

"Maaf, Reiji-_kun_, tapi kau baru bisa mengetahuinya nanti saat kau sudah besar," potong Hanako, tangannya mencubit perut Aomine, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Mengabaikan protes kesakitan dari suaminya, Hanako hanya tersenyum lembut pada putranya.

"Lebih baik sekarang Reiji-_kun_ tidur, ya? Lihat, sudah malam," kata Hanako sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9.28 malam.

"Baik, _kaa-san_! Selamat malam, _kaa-san_, _tou-san_!" kata Reiji sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu kamar Reiji tertutup, Hanako segera menginjak kaki Aomine dengan keras.

"_ITTE_!" pekik Aomine sambil melompat-lompat dan memegang kakinya yang diinjak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _aho_?!" bentak Hanako, "Reiji-_kun_ itu masih kecil tahu! Belum waktunya bagi dia untuk mengerti akan hal-hal 'itu'!"

Aomine hanya cemberut saja mendengarkan omelan istrinya.

"Tapi kan, suatu saat nanti ia harus mengetahui tentang itu, Hana..." Aomine mencoba memberikan alasan.

"Tapi tentu saja bukan sekarang, Daiki..." Hanako menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesah kesal.

Aomine memandang istrinya, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hanako.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, Hana..." kata Aomine lembut sambil mengusap perut Hanako yang membesar karena hamil, "tidak baik buat kandunganmu."

Wajah Hanako sedikit memerah, tetapi ia tersenyum dan mencium pipi pria berkulit gelap di depannya itu.

"Baiklah..." gumamnya, dan memeluk Aomine.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Aomine tiba-tiba menggendong Hanako dengan gaya ala _bridal style_, membuat Hanako memekik kaget, "...setelah adik Reiji lahir... bagaimana kalau kita buat satu lagi?"

"_H-Hentai_!" jerit Hanako sambil menjambak rambut Aomine dengan keras.

Aomine hanya tertawa sambil melumat bibir istrinya, tidak memperdulikan protesan-protesan dari sang istri.

Dalam hatinya, ia berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ karena sudah menghadirkan seorang wanita bernama Aomine Hanako di dalam hidupnya. Karena dengan wanita itulah, hidupnya menjadi berwarna.

**END**

**Fic yang sangat gaje... -_-**

**Kritik dan sarannya sangat saya apresiasi kalau diungkapkan dengan sopan.**

**Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...**

**Rhymos-Ethereal (18/03/2015)**


End file.
